Cuando nace una canción
by Ishida Rio
Summary: Definitivamente soy viciosa por publicar. Bien, un POV que me gusta aunque es comuncito... pero me encanta Hirokun


**Cuando nace una canción.**

¿Qué se necesita para crear una canción?. Hace poco escuché una que decía: "Para cantar hay que tener mucha pasión, sentir la vida con amor, con ilusión. Sentir la vida eso si es fundamental, no esconder nada, cantar lo que hay que cantar" 

Cuando hice esta canción, mi corazón estaba destrozado. Mi alma se sentía tan sola, porque no lograba llegar hasta él. Sin embargo, logré sacar fuerzas de la flaqueza y crear esta letra que hoy se escucha por todo el mundo gracias a nuestra inesperada aparición en el Tokyo Bay Music Fes. 

In the Moonlight. 

La canción que habla de la espera y la esperanza. De mi espera y mi esperanza. 

A veces odio la canción. La odio porque me hace sentir todo lo que sentí el día que la creé. Esa soledad, esa desesperación. 

_¿Porqué espero si no estás en este cuarto? _

Frecuentemente las sensaciones que me llenaron aquél día que me atreví a escribir la letra por primera vez (mucho después de crearla) y anotarla y dejar escrito mi dolor y mi pena me abordan. Y entonces te la mostré. Y tus ojos se iluminaron con ese brillo tan común. Dijiste "es maravillosa" y me miraste como si te estuviera ofreciendo el mundo. Y me sentí tan feliz de ver esos ojos... y esa sonrisa... Pero a la vez tan miserable, porque sabía que no eran para mí. Y lloré. Y te extrañó que llorara porque nunca me habías visto hacerlo. 

In the Moonlight. 

Pero te hice jurar que jamás dirías que la canción era mía. Jamás... en los discos diría "In the Moonlinght, Voz y letra: Shindo Shuichi, Guitarra: Nakano Hiroshi, Arreglos y teclado: Suguru Fujisaki". Nunca mi nombre aparecería en aquél apartado que decía "Letra", indicando al creador de la canción que conmovía masas y provocaba nuevos y extraños sentimientos... 

Pero no puedo evitar llorar ahora Shu... porque In the Moonlight me persigue. Es mi cruz... porque es mi verdad. 

_V__imos juntos la luna ese día _

_en alguna parte estas viéndola ahora_

Porque no puedo evitar amarte Shu... y esperarte. Aunque se que jamás dejarás a Eiri Yuki, jamás dejarás de amarlo... así como yo tampoco dejaré de quererte. Es como el día y la noche. Se necesitan, pero no pueden estar juntas, entonces el día añora el Sol... y la noche a la Luna. Pero yo no tengo Luna que me ame... y tu tienes un Sol enorme y helado, que solo brilla para ti... 

Y eso me duele... me duele mucho. 

Pero... nada puedo hacer ¿verdad?. Solo observarte. Solo consolarte cuando él te daña, solo darte techo cuando él te echa... Solo ser tu amigo. 

A pesar de todo no me molesta que hayas usado la canción aquél día, cuando notaste que Shining collection era para ti. De Eiri Yuki para tí. 

'_Guárdala como un tesoro amigo. Y úsala cuando tu corazón te lo diga__'__._ Te dije un día. 

El corazón te indicó esa noche como la indicada para cantar la canción más antigua de Bad Luck. 

Y pensar que todos piensan que fue improvisada. "Una genialidad" de Shindo Shuichi... pero no me importa que no sepan que es mía. Después de todo, ya algo me olía raro... y por eso le pedí a Suguru que ensayáramos la canción, "solo como un instrumental", le dije. Cuanto le gustó la melodía. Y con los arreglos necesarios sonó mejor aún... Y entonces la cantaste entregando tu alma a aquél hombre que escogiste. 

In the Moonlight. 

Como me duele esa canción. Y te pediría que no la cantaras nunca más, te pediría que quemaras la letra y la olvidaras para siempre... ¡te lo rogaría!... pero no puedo. Porque te regalé esa canción para el día en que estuvieras enamorado... y tú se la regalaste a otro... Ya no es mía y no puedo disponer de ella... 

Pero no puedo evitar que duela tanto... Ya se que lo he dicho muchas veces... ¡Pero es tan insoportable! 

_Ahora estoy esperando, _

_ y estoy solo_

Debo sonreír ¿verdad amigo?. No te gusta verme triste, y a mí tampoco me gusta entristecerte. Así que decido sonreírte como siempre, y seguir con la rutina hasta que el dolor pase o me mate, lo que ocurra primero. 

Y seguirás cantando In the Moonlight pensando en él. Y yo seguiré tocando mi guitarra pensando en ti. ¿Pensará él en ti cuando la escucha?... ¿o cuando escucha Shining Collection? 

Haría tantas cosas porque fueras feliz Shuichi... te juro que tantas cosas... Pero comienzo a decaer... y las fuerzas me fallan... 

Quizás haga otra canción... algo más... melancólico... Como la que hice hace poco y que te entregaré cuando llegues... Anti nostalgic... 

Y como siempre, te espero Shu. Te espero para lo que sea, incluso para que me ames, cuando se que no será así. Y cuando pienso eso me dan ganas de desaparecer, ¡irme!, incluso matarme... ¿pero que haría yo sin ti en el otro mundo?, mi espíritu quedaría atrapado en este lugar y sería peor, porque te vería sufrir y llorar y dirías "In the Moonlight es una canción escrita por Nakano Hiroshi... por mi mejor amigo" y seguirías llorando... 

Y no quiero que llores Shu... 

Haría tantas cosas por tí Shu... te juro que tantas.... 

**Fin. **

**Notas: A pesar de que me gusta como quedó, me deja ese sabor a fic de temática ultra conocida. Siento que no aporto nada nuevo con este POV Hiro. **

**Pero bueno... la práctica hace al maestro. **

**Notas2: La traducción de las frases de In the moonlight está hecha a partir de las traducciones al inglés, no espero que sean exactas. **

ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com 


End file.
